I Need You
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Kirsty is struggling to cope with the daily beatings that she receives off husband Warren and she's relieved when a doctor in turquoise scrubs helps her.


**OK, I have decided to delete my on going fic of the same name as I didn't know where I was going with it and I felt this was better as a one shot, maybe a two shot, but I'm not sure yet. :)**

* * *

I Need You

Kirsty sighed as she opened the door and walked in to the house. She was late home. She knew what that meant. A beating.

Warren immediantly started on her as he limped down the stairs. "Where have you been bitch?"

Kirsty looked at her husband of 16 years. "At work" She replied, slowly not wanting to anger him.

"You liar!" Warren shouted. Grabbing her hair and pulling it hard.

"Mum" Nita said appearing from the living room

"Go upstairs Nita" Her mother replied, she never did like Nita witnessing her father attacking her, scared he would turn on their daughter.

"But mum" The teenager protested that she wanted to stay downstairs.

"Now Nita" She said firmly watching her walk up the stairs. Nita walked In to her room and put her hands over her ears to block out her mother's terrified screams

Kirsty and Warren were stood at the top of the stairs. "Do it " She urged him as she knew that he would not be happy until he had killed her or left her lying in a coma.

* * *

Adam Trueman had just finished his shift. Since his wife had left him and taken her children to America he had been working double shifts as he didn't want to return home to an empty house. He smiled when he noticed _'Kirsty's ' _Name show up on his display screen. He opened the text.

To: Adam T

Sender: Kirsty C

Time: 5: 35

**'Help'**

Adam walked quickly to his car it sounded like Kirsty needed his help. Jumping in to his car Adam started the engine and drove out of the car park and through the roads. Driving past the rows of identical white houses Adam was sure he could hear shouting coming from one of them. And he recognized the voice. Warren. Adam had only met Warren once, and their meeting had been strained with Warren accusing Adam of having an affair with his wife but Adam had denied it. All he was offering Kirsty was friendship and that's what he was getting in return.

He looked up at the house and got out of his car and opened the gate and ran p the steps and rang the bell. A frightened Nita answered it.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Hey" He replied as he stepped in to the house. "Kirsty" He said .

Kirsty was lying motionless the bottom of the stairs surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Shit. Thought Adam as he started CPR, telling Nita to ring an ambulance.

The wait for the ambulance seemed like a life time, but in reality was only a couple of minutes. Nita opened the door allowing the paramedics access to her mother's house

Dixie knelt down near Kirsty and started to assess her injuries. Jeff got a spinal board, pulse oximeter and an oxygen mask. They put the board under her back and together they lifted the board and carried it out of the house. Jeff opened the doors and lifted the board on to the trolley.

They soon arrived at the ED and parked in the ambulance bay. Jeff cut the engine and opened the door and headed to the back of the doors to lower the trolley to the ground and shut the doors and wheeled the trolley along.

The doors opened. "This is Kirsty Clemants, 30, pushed down the stairs. GSC 8 and BP 60/90 " Jeff said wheeling the trolley across corridor, Adam not taking his eyes off Kirsty. She was taken to RESUS where Zoe started ordering scans, tests and shone her torch in Kirsty's eyes.

She decided to place Kirsty in a coma to help her body heal after Warren's latest beating. She had two broken ribs, a swollen eye and a head injury. A coma was the best way to help her body heal. Adam never left her side he stayed with her reading to her, stroking her hair, like he had done with Jessica when she was in her coma. But, Kirsty wasn't Adam's ex. And, Jessica, wasn't Kirsty. The doctor had a history with both women but in different ways. He had had a child with Jessica and he was helping Kirsty through her very troubled marriage to Warren.

A few weeks later Kirsty had been discharged from hospital and received the news that Warren had been arrested for the attempted murder of his wife and that she was pregnant with Adam's child. Nita was happy for the pair, she had always wanted a little brother or sister but Kirsty didn't want another child with Warren, she couldn't raise it in the violent environment that she had raised Nita in.

Adam kissed Kirsty bringing her out of her thoughts. At 4 months pregnant she had a neat little bump and Adam was doing most of the housework to avoid Kirsty hurting herself or the baby. He was surprised when _'Jessica'_ Flashed up on his screen. He walked out of the room to answer it, knowing his ex deserved the truth about him becoming a dad.

_Phone - call_

_"Hey" Jessica whispered as soon as Adam picked up her call, it sounded as if she had been crying_

_."Jess what's wrong?" Adam asked, concerned for his ex._

_"I'm fine " She whispered in to the phone._

_"Ok " Adam wasn't sure whether to believe her but he knew not to push the issue. He took a deep breathe as he debeated to tell her his news. "I'm becoming a dad "_

_"Sure" Jessica whispered, she was happy for him, really she was, she was just hurt that their baby son had died._

_"Bye Jess" Adam told her hanging up the phone and putting it back in to his pocket._

_End of phone - call_

Adam strolled in to the living room, with his thumbs in his pockets.

How did she take it?" Asked Kirsty. She'd never met Jessica, only been told by Zoe that Adam had really loved her, they had got married, only to crash on their wedding day and lose their baby.

Adam smiled again. "She's fine "

Kirsty nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around Adam's neck to kiss him but she soon felt a twinge in her belly and knew it was too early. Adam noted the panic in her voice and went to wet a flannel. He placed it on her forehead and picked her up in his strong arms and walked out to the house. Tom and Zoe had given her medicines to try and stop the baby from coming early also, given her an IV needle.

A few weeks later Kirsty was back at home on bed rest recommended by Zoe.

Adam Trueman and Kirsty Clemants had found their happy ending at last ; with their baby on the way, Adam proposing marriage to Kirsty and his divorce papers coming through, he felt sad ending his marriage to Jessica but they both had to look to the future and Kirsty and Nita were his future.

* * *

**Here's the Adam and Kirsty possible two shot. Next chapter: The wedding.**


End file.
